Dear Angel of Mine
by White Assassin
Summary: Comptez jusqu'à dix et fermez les yeux. / Deathfic, OS, Edvy  shonen-ai , POV d'Envy


**Dear Angel of Mine**

**Base** : FMA

**Disclaimer** : Aucun perso ne m'appartient.

**Résumé** : Comptez jusqu'à dix et fermez les yeux / Deathfic

**Genre** : Tragedy – Romance – Shonen-Ai (Edvy) – OS

**Musiques** : _Dear Angel of Mine_ (**April Sixth**) - _Everytime_ (**Britney** **Spears**) – _Lilium_ (**Elfen** **Lied** **Op**) – _Can't_ _I_ _even_ _dream_? (**Vocaloid** **Miku** & **Yowane** **Haku**) – _Lacrimosa_ (**Black** **Butler** **end**) – _Trisha's_ _Lullaby_ (2 versions), _Anticipation_, _Lapis_ _Philosophorum_ (**FMA** **OST**)

**Note** : Me voici de retour. Pourquoi? Parce que j'ai du temps, voilà x) -oui, ça fait un bail, je l'avoue u.u- J'ai enfin passé mes options pour le bac. Voici un OS tragique -déconseillé aux dépressifs-. Plus dur que tout ce que j'ai pu écrire auparavant, plus sombre, aussi... (**Envy** : _Plus que celle ou je balance Edo du toit?_ **W.A.** : _Ouais, et de loin u.u_ **Ed** : _…. o.o''_) Voici une histoire qui m'est venue en tête vendredi matin, comme un éclair. Je devais l'écrire. Et Ô coïncidence : **mardi 17 mai 2011**, journée de lutte contre l'homophobie. Après avoir présenté ma planche pour le bac d'art sur ce thème, voici que j'écris, sans vouloir respecter spécifiquement cette date, mon OS. Comme quoi, l'inspiration... xp

Au passage, pour ceux qui consultent mon DA de temps à autres, il y a deux ans, j'avais publié une illu pour une fanfic fantôme nommée « _Dear Angel of Mine_ ». A la base, c'était quelque chose de complètement différent, un peu niais et maintes et maintes fois écrit. Résultat, j'avais abandonné cette idée. Et en cherchant un titre pour celle-ci, je me suis souvenue du dessin, qui en fait, colle parfaitement -même si les deux, n'ont, à la base, aucun lien-. Donc voilà! Une fanfic ET un dessin! Génial, non? :D -bon, d'aaaaaaccord, le dessin date et j'ai fait des progrès. Mais quand même x3-

**Note 2** : Pour les traductions, je bosse de temps à autres dessus. Mais par pitié, auteurs étrangers... Répondez-moi! T.T Je me sens seule et abandonnée... -car non, je ne peux publier sans leur accord :/-.

* * *

><p>Tant de temps que j'erre... Tant de temps... Et toi si peu. Seize ans à peine... Si peu... Peut-on regretter autant que moi? Autant que je regrette mon geste? En fait, non... Je ne le regrette pas... Il était sincère. Terriblement sincère. Pour une fois, j'avais réussi à l'être. Une fois de trop. Ma main pécheresse. La voilà tendue, devant moi. Pécheresse? Pourquoi? Pour une fois, nulle jalousie ne l'a animée. Juste un désir. En fait, ce n'est pas cette main, la coupable. C'est ce que j'étais. Ce que tu étais. Ce que nous étions. Je lève mon regard vide vers le ciel. Il est noir. Comme cette nuit-là. Noir profond. Mais là, maintenant, je suis retourné dans ton passé. Dans cette campagne que tu aimais tant. Un sacré contraste avec cette ville corrompue et à présent souillée de sang. Dix jours que les ténèbres l'ont envahie. Dix jours que, petit à petit, s'est constitué cet amas de cadavres. Dix jours que tu m'as souris. Dix jours que tu me manques.<p>

« …... »

L'éclat de la lune s'écrase sur le métal. Il joue avec, semble le tordre. Mes doigts se serrent à en devenir blancs. La lame siffle. La peau se creuse, se partage. La chair se déchire, les tissus cèdent, le cœur se crève. Enfin, ce qui m'en sert.

**UN**

_« Ah! Envy! »_

_Tu t'étonnes. Pourtant, tu SAIS, petite crevette, que je te suis depuis au moins quarante trois minutes et trente deux secondes, malgré la foule. Tu le sais, hein? Je sais que tu m'as vu, du coin de l'œil. J'ai vu tes iris dorés regarder dans ma direction plusieurs fois. Mais tu fais semblant, comme toujours. Tu feins la surprise quand je te tire soudainement en arrière, lassé de ce petit jeu. Mais enfin, Edward... Qui crois-tu berner en te promenant en large et en travers dans UNE avenue pendant tout ce temps, juste pour voir si je te suis?_

_« Je ne t'avais pas vu... »_

_Mais bon... C'est ça qui fait que tu es si mignon._

_« Je suis content que tu sois enfin rentré. Deux semaines, c'est long. »_

_Aujourd'hui, c'est à toi de te plaindre. Je t'ai laissé longtemps, chibi. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce soir, on rattrapera le temps perdu. Je vais m'occuper de toi comme il se doit._

_« Ah mais... Mince! Déjà si tard? »_

_Eh oui... La notion du temps t'échappe parfois. Faut dire, aussi... Quelle idée de sceller la seule montre que tu possèdes. M'enfin... Ça aussi, ça fait partie de ton charme... Cet illogique. Et nous voilà partis. Je repère, discrètement, ta main de chair, vide, pendant le long de ta cuisse. Tiens? Aucun gant... Si ça, c'est pas une invitation... Je m'en saisis. Elle est chaude, comme d'habitude. J'entrecroise nos doigts._

_« Envy!... »_

_Tu protestes, même si tu le veux aussi. Pleins de contradictions, vraiment._

_« Pas en public... »_

_Et là, je te rassure. Personne ne fait attention à nous. Le monde est occupé. La foule vague à ses achats. Personne ne nous connait, ou ne nous reconnaitra. Nous sommes deux._

_Ils étaient dix. Et pourtant, ils ne nous connaissaient pas._

_« Bon! Tu reviens tout à l'heure? Al est là, je préfèrerais ne pas avoir à donner d'explications quant à ta présence. »_

_Tu m'embrasses, fais quelques pas;_

_« Passe par la fenêtre du premier étage, comme d'habitude. Je serai là pour t'ouvrir. »_

_Et tu t'éloignes, me surveillant de loin pour vérifier que je ne te suive pas. Non, j'ai compris. Distance de sécurité. Ne pas approcher de la maison, à quelques rues. Si seulement j'avais écouté mon envie, et t'avais suivi._

_Si seulement..._

**DEUX**

_Je toque. Aucune réponse. Je recommence. Aucune réponse. La pluie martèle le verre peu épais de ta fenêtre, et mon corps glacé. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, chibi? J'ai froid, moi!_

_Je toque. Silence. M'énerve contre la vitre. Rien. Tu es sous la douche? C'est bien le moment, il est onze heures passées! Tu te laves toujours à des horaires improbables, mais quand même! Quand je te dis, la notion du temps, hein..._

_Lassé, j'atterris lourdement au sol, et fais discrètement le tour de la maison. Alphonse est là, seul. Il semble inquiet. La table est mise... Tu n'as donc pas mangé?_

_Une atmosphère pesante se créé peu à peu. Est-ce possible? Toi, dont le ventre gargouille toujours au plus mauvais moment, parfois même en plein milieu de la nuit, alors que le moment s'y prête e moins... Toi, tu n'aurais pas mangé?_

_Je grimpe au premier étage à nouveau. Personne, toujours. Juste la pluie qui s'acharne sur ma peau et me donne la chair de poule. A moins que ce ne soit, en constatant ce silence, l'idée qu'en fait..._

… _Tu ne sois pas rentré?_

**TROIS**

_La nuit s'écoule, longue. J'ai les membres engourdis. Mes vêtements commencent tout juste à sécher. L'agitation nait dans les rues commerçantes de Central, la vie suit son cours, les échoppes mettent en place leurs présentoirs. Comment suis-je arrivé dans la rue où je t'ai revu hier? Je ne sais pas. Mais j'erre. J'erre. Chibi? Où es-tu passé?_

_« DERNIERES NOUVELLES! EDWARD ELRIC PORTE DISPARU! LE TUEUR D'ALCHIMISTES D'ETAT AURAIT-IL FRAPPE A NOUVEAU? Demandez les nouvelles! Demandez! »_

_Je me fige. Ni une, ni deux, je vole l'un de ces journaux, le parcours rapidement des yeux. C'est Alphonse qui a signalé la disparition tôt ce matin. Les journaux se sont saisis de l'affaire._

_Tu as disparu... Mais comment? Quand?_

… _Pourquoi?_

**QUATRE!**

_Je reviens à l'endroit où je t'ai laissé, refais ton parcours. Deux rues. Deux petites rues que tu as empruntées. Tu te serais volatilisé? Impossible. Et pourtant..._

_Impossible est un mot qui n'existe pas. Greed n'est pas si con._

_Une lame._

_Abandonnée, jonchant au sol, à moitié enfouie dans la boue et les brindilles, reste probable d'un couteau brisé._

_Mauvais matériel, travail de sape. Mais dessus... Du sang. Une goutte perle sur mon doigt. Ma langue la recueille._

_Ton sang._

_Alors j'enquête. Je connais suffisamment les bas fonds de la ville pour avoir des sources d'informations payantes, mais sûres. Inéluctablement, j'en viens à bénéficier de l'influence de Greed dans le milieu, aussi. Mais ça finit par payer._

_Cinq jours plus tard, je sais où te trouver. L'un des quartiers abandonnés de la politique menée par Wrath, laissé à la dérive. La débauche, le sexe, la drogue, l'alcool. Et les meurtres. On y trouve de tout. N'importe quoi. N'importe qui. Et toi? Seras-tu là?_

_Cette maison est crasseuse. Le plancher craque. Des choses innommables recouvrent ce sol pourri. Les murs dégoulinent de sueur, de poussière et de papier plus ou moins visqueux. La vermine infeste ces lieux et les ruelles environnantes. Les rats, les maladies, la misère et les humains. Telle une épée de Damoclès, la mort est prête à frapper n'importe où. N'importe quand. N'importe qui._

_J'ouvre à la volée cette porte défoncée qui mène à la cave._

_« Un petit blond? Ah oui, ça me dit quelque chose... Ouais. A cette adresse, j'crois qu'ils l'ont emmené. Mais te fais pas de faux espoirs, là-bas, c'est le trafic d'organes qui paie le mieux... Ton gamin, il doit déjà être disséminé un peu partout dans la ville. »_

_Disséminé, je ne sais pas. Absent, certainement. Il n'y a rien ici. L'ampoule clignote, éclaire un lieu de désolation. C'était donc pour ça que ça puait tant..._

_Des cadavres. Deux ou trois. Ignoble. Mais heureusement, le tiens ne se compte pas parmi ceu-..._

…_..._

_Blonds._

_Des cheveux blonds._

_Une petite mèche, au sol. Abandonnée, comme la lame. Prenant sur moi pour ne pas tenir compte de l'odeur pestilentielle qui se dégage des viscères pourrissantes de tous ces sortes de mannequins inanimés et décomposés qui furent autrefois des hommes... Je me penche, ramasse ses fils dorés engloutis par la saleté et collés par du sang trop coagulé entre eux._

_Le regard douloureux, je recule, prêt à repartir. Je heurte un objet dissimulé sous un bout de tissu, tombe. Je le soulève : un bras. Ton bras. Droit. Un automail._

_Edward._

_Tu étais là?_

_Quelqu'un les aura avertis de ma venue._

_Qu'est-ce que je suis con._

**CINQ**

_Il pleut encore, cinq jours plus tard. Déjà dix jours que tu as disparu. Que je te cherche... Que j'erre. La nuit a repris ses droits. Chaque seconde, tu m'obsèdes, chibi. Où es-tu?_

_Et soudain, je les vois. Mon regard vide et mélancolique se pose sur cette rue commerçante, que toute la foule a désertée. Toute? Pas toute, apparemment. Quatre hommes viennent d'y débarquer. Je n'y fais de prime abord pas attention. Ils ont l'air louches, mais pas plus que d'autres qui arpentent les rues. Non. Ce qui retient mon attention, c'est ce qu'ils transportent. Un corps._

_Une cape rouge._

_Des cheveux blonds._

_Toi._

_Mes pupilles se rétractent. L'obscurité de la nuit te révèle à mes yeux comme en plein jour._

_Ils te laissent tomber au sol comme une chiffe molle, accrochent une corde à un lampadaire, puis se penchent vers toi, qui reste inanimé._

_Oh non. Ils ne le feront pas._

**SIX**

_J'enjambe l'un des cadavres qui t'entourent, à présent. Je me dirige vers cet homme qui rampe en appelant du secours. Puis, soudain, se ravisant, il me fait face. Les mots tombent comme des balles :_

_« Va te faire foutre, pédale! »_

_Une seconde. Je reste interdit. Je m'accroupis à ses côtés. Il n'ira pas bien loin._

_« Les gens de ton espèce, ça se crève! Vous devriez même pas exister! »_

_J'avance ma main._

_« PUTAIN, ME TOUCHE PAS! »_

_Oh. C'était donc ça._

_Je me relève._

_« ENF- »_

_Son crâne craque sous mon pied. Peser deux tonnes, ça a du bon, parfois, tu vois, chibi._

_Je m'approche de toi. La pluie bat sur les pavés trempés et froids, tout comme sur ton corps nu, à peine recouvert de ta si belle cape rouge, et inerte. Je m'agenouille à tes côtés. Je ne trouve pas les mots. Je ne peux qu'ouvrir de grands yeux. Mon esprit s'évade l'espace d'un instant._

_Que t'a-t-on fait? Tu ne te ressembles même plus._

_Mon regard détaille rapidement ce corps que j'étreignais encore il y a peu. Des entailles partout, notamment sur ce ventre chaud qui m'accueillait lors de ses nuits passionnées que nous passions ensembles. Tes automails arrachés avec violence. Ton genoux droit brisé. Je ne me rappelais que ta hanche avait un aspect si particulier. Tes côtes sont cassées, ça se voit à l'œil nu. Les doigts de ta main gauche forment des angles incongrus. Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'on t'a fait, surtout en constatant que même les parties les plus intimes de ton corps n'ont pas été épargnées. Ni même tes cheveux, coupés de façon désordonnée, ou ton œil droit... Crevé._

_Ce que je tiens dans mes bras, c'est la dépouille maltraitée, ensanglantée, brisée et inanimée de celui qui était mon amant. De cet être humain auquel je m'étais attaché. Ce que je serre contre moi, c'est ce petit être dont je tenais la main il y a quelques jours._

_Ce que j'étreins, ce n'est plus qu'un corps sans v-..._

_« …... »_

_Un son émane de ta gorge, soudainement._

_Tu n'es pas mort._

_Tu n'es même pas mort._

_La pluie cesse un moment. Ta paupière gauche se soulève. Un iris doré. Dépourvu de vie. Mais qui me fixe. Tu sais que je suis là. Tu le savais, que je viendrais, hein? Je viens toujours._

_Mais... Je ne sais que penser._

_Est-ce mieux... Que tu sois vivant? Je n'ose te le dire, mais ton regard a lu dans le mien et me montre que tu as compris. Tu émets un autre son incompréhensible, tendant ta main aux doigts brisés vers mon visage, que tu n'arrives même pas à atteindre. Je me penche pour te laisser le toucher, mais ta main retombe brusquement, alors que, pris d'un spasme, du sang gicle de tes lèvres gercées et presque à vif. Mon visage en est tâché, mais qu'importe, je t'embrasse sur la joue pour e prouver que je suis bien là._

_« …... »_

_Ta respiration est si courte et saccadée... Tu étouffes, n'est-ce pas?_

_Qui est le monstre?_

_Celui qui jalouse les autres et les tue pour déverser ce sentiment qui l'étouffe... Ou celui qui torture et anéanti l'autre simplement pour le fait d'aimer ce qu'il aime?... Ou plutôt : pour le simple fait d'aimer celui qu'il aime?_

_« …... »_

_Ta main agrippe mes vêtements._

_Ton œil... Ton œil me le dit... Je sais ce que tu veux._

_Tu l'as compris, pas vrai? Je ne pourrai pas te transporter jusqu'à notre repère. Il est trop loin. Je ne peux pas te soigner. Ton regard me le crie : « Je sais. »_

_Je caresse ta joue. Je sais quoi faire. Je le sais..._

_Je le sais..._

_« …... »_

_Je me penche, lie nos lèvres. Je t'offre le plus doux geste dont je sois capable... Dont j'ai jamais été capable avec toi. Voire avec quelqu'un. Mais ma langue, dans ta bouche, ne touche que le vide._

_« …... »_

_C'était donc pour ça que tu ne parlais pas... C'était donc pour ça que tu crachais du sang... C'est donc pour ça que nous ne pourrons même pas nous offrir un vrai baiser d'adieu._

_Tu ne le peux pas._

_Cependant, je n'en tiens pas compte. Moi aussi, je sais feindre de ne rien remarquer. Peut-être mieux que toi. Je ne veux pas que ce dernier geste soit corrompu par le dégoût ou la surprise. Je t'embrasse comme je l'aurai fait n'importe quand. Tu fermes ton œil douloureux pour apprécier cette dernière preuve d'amour._

_« …... »_

_Je délie nos lèvres. Tu me regardes à nouveau. Une larme perle au coin de ton œil. Mais tu me souris. Un sourire douloureux et éprouvant, que tes muscles endoloris peinent à maintenir. Et tu fermes les yeux, à nouveau._

_J'ai compris._

_Je pose mes mains sur ton cou fragile. Je l'agrippe. Je le tourne d'un coup sec. Un petit couinement échappe à tes lèvres. Ta main se crispe, puis lâche mes vêtements. Ta tête retombe lourdement._

_C'était ton dernier regard._

_C'était notre premier adieu._

**SEPT...**

_« Oui? Qui est-c-...? »_

_Je ne laisse pas à cette femme le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'elle a déjà la gorge tranchée. Les enfants, qui hurlent derrière elle, subissent le même sort. Je rentre dans la maison à présent sans occupants, contourne les cadavres. Sans prendre le temps de fermer la porte, je te blottis contre moi. Ta nuque brisée laisse pendre ton cou d'une façon étrange, mais je prends soin de bien maintenir ta tête contre mon torse._

_La salle de bain._

_Une fois un bain coulé, je te plonge délicatement dans l'eau chaude pour réchauffer ton petit corps glacé. Je t'installe précautionneusement, et te lave consciencieusement pour te débarrasser de toute cette saleté immonde qui recouvre ton corps et tes cheveux, devenus un peu poisseux. Plusieurs fois, je dois changer l'eau, trop rouge à mon goût. Peut-être pas au tien._

_Tu aimes le rouge, pas vrai?_

_Une fois propre, je te sèche et te prends contre moi. Heureusement, cette maison-ci est pourvue d'une trousse à pharmacie conséquente._

_Je panse tes plaies, recouds comme je peux celles trop profondes, les désinfectant toutes avec le plus grand soin. Je bande ta tête pour protéger ton œil endolori._

_Voilà! Un chibi tout beau tout propre! On est mieux comme ça, pas vrai?_

_Tout beau... Tout propre... Mais pas vivant. Mais tu es mieux, cela n'empêche._

_Ça, j'aurai aimé avoir le temps de le faire... Plutôt que de le faire après. Mais au moins, là... J'ai effacé ce qu'on t'avait fait subir. Tu n'es plus une dépouille abandonnée, ou un blessé agonisant. En recousant un peu maladroitement ta peau déjà bien blanche, c'est ton honneur que je recouds._

_Je te serre. Ils ne t'auront plus._

_Je trouve finalement de quoi te vêtir dans les commodes d'une chambre. La rigidité qui s'est emparée de ton corps, d'une manière si soudaine, ne me facilite pas la tâche. Mais j'y arrive. Et je replace soigneusement ta cape un peu mouillée, après l'avoir lavée. Tu es presque pareil que l'autre jour. Et tu as vu? Pour une fois, je ne te déshabille pas, je t'habille! Si on avait su que ça arriverait un jour._

_Oui, si on avait su..._

**HUIT**

_J'arrive au repère, te tenant toujours. Le regard tout d'abord horrifié de Lust puis résolu, les yeux fermés, me confirme que ce n'est plus qu'un corps que je tiens contre moi._

_Je viens prévenir._

_Father reste muet. Il a comme un tic. D'agacement? De surprise? Qui sait..._

_J'explique la situation._

_Un silence pesant s'empare de l'assistance._

_Et je repars. J'ai quelque chose à faire. Peu importe qu'ils sachent, à présent, pour nous deux... Puisque je ne suis plus que moi. Tu ne « serviras » plus au plan. Je sais quoi faire pour que tu sois « heureux »._

_Lentement, presque sans y penser, je me rends à cette maison vers laquelle je t'ai vu te diriger pour la dernière fois il y a dix jours. Je sonne. On m'ouvre. Un silence. Je présente mon paquet avec une extrême précaution. On me l'arrache des bras, on me frappe, me jette au sol, me tue. Je me régénère quand même. Ton petit frère a la main leste, chibi, tu sais._

_« ASSASSIN! »_

_Je sens qu'on me tire en arrière. C'est Lust qui est venue, accompagnée de Glutonny et de Pride. Je ne sais pas si elle a bien fait. Elle me tire en arrière, crie pour tenter de me raisonner. Finalement, avant même que ton frère n'appelle ton supérieur, de passage, visiblement, pour me régler mon compte... Je me retrouve de nouveau dans notre repère._

_J'ai pris des risques. Mais je savais que c'était ce que tu souhaitais. Retourner près des tiens. Après avoir souffert si longtemps et si seul... C'était le minimum que je puisse faire, non? Tu n'imagines pas comme j'ai eu du mal à prendre cette décision, à me convaincre de te confier à eux, plutôt que de te garder contre moi. Et pourtant..._

_Me voilà meurtrier officiel d'Edward Elric. Mais les officieux ne s'en tireront pas à bon compte. Non._

_Nous étions deux. Tu étais seul. Ils étaient dix. Plus que six._

_Glutonny est utile : la lame, imprégnée de l'odeur immonde et bestiale de tes agresseurs, le guide, et moi avec, jusqu'à la personne de laquelle émane ce relent de moisissure et bientôt... De cadavre._

_Un bar. Une salle de jeu. Six hommes. Bingo._

_La traque s'est achevée._

**NEUF!**

_Glutonny s'empiffre et déguste à la fois. Moi je contemple le spectacle de ces corps distendus, tordus, lacérés et éparpillés. L'un d'eux n'est pas tout à fait mort._

_« MONSTRE! »_

_Je me tais. Un sourire dément doit apparaître sur mon visage car et l'homme ET Glutonny ont un mouvement de recul. Je m'approche de lui, le plaque contre le mur._

_Edward avait les doigts cassés?_

_Subis._

_Un genoux brisé?_

_Subis._

_Une hanche déboitée?_

_Subis._

_Les côtes enfoncées?_

_Subis..._

_La langue arrachée?_

_SUBIS!_

_Et meurs dans le silence et l'agonie._

_Mais je ne suis pas plus heureux. Un vide m'étouffe comme un étau. Il me manque quelque chose. L'odeur de fer ne me satisfait pas. Il n'y a pas assez de rouge._

_Tu aimais le rouge. Beaucoup._

_J'aimerai le rouge. Passionnément._

_Le monde sera rouge. A la folie._

_Et Central ne sera plus. Du tout._

… **DIX … **

Et Central n'est plus. Mais le meurtrier arrête sa course. Je ne trouve plus de réconfort dans les cris de désespoirs, dans les vies qui s'éteignent. Tout ce que je chérissais est disparu, envolé, mort.

Pour la dixième et dernière fois, la lame s'enfonce entre mes côtes et perce mon enveloppe charnelle. Je retire la lame. Le sang la teinte. Du rouge. Il y reste.

Je lâche cette lame qui t'as tué il y a peu. Maculée de ton sang, de celui de milliers d'innocents, et du mien. Un bruit mat. Elle est tombée, et se perd entre les brindilles. Personne ne la retrouvera plus jamais.

J'ai juste eu le temps de te rendre visite tout à l'heure. Tu as pleins de fleurs pour toi. Tu es heureux? Moi, je t'ai offert des coquelicots. Pleins de coquelicots. Un champ de coquelicots. Et une rose. Parce que le rouge, c'est beau.

Puis j'ai compris. Je te cherchais encore dans ce monde. Je ne te retrouverai plus ici.

Tout ça pour quoi? Parce que je t'ai juste tenu la main. Et que tu m'as embrassé. Voilà pourquoi on t'avait pris pour cible. Pour eux, nous étions criminels, mais de nous deux, tu avais commis le crime le plus grave. Je m'en veux. J'aurais dû t'écouter et te lâcher. Puis je n'aurais pas dû t'écouter, et te suivre. Je ne sais pas faire mes choix. Mais celui-ci, je le prends en connaissance de cause.

Une larme coule. Je regarde le ciel. J'ai froid. Ma vue se trouble. Mais je souris, et me jette dans cette rivière près de laquelle, tu m'as dis souvent venir quand tu étais petit. L'eau est d'un noir d'encre insondable, tout comme le ciel.

L'eau me recouvre peu à peu. Je disparais.

Ah au fait, je n'ai pas pu te le dire, alors je me lance. Pourquoi? Car avant, mon orgueil surdimensionné m'en gardait. Car ce jour-là, tu n'aurais pas pu me répondre. Mais tu le feras tout à l'heure, chibi?

« Je t'aim- »

Deux petits mots. Le troisième noyé dans la haine.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Et c'est ainsi que se termine ma tragédie. J'espère que vous avez apprécié, malgré que ce soit loin d'être joyeux u.u<p>

S'il vous plait, quelques reviews pour que je sache ce que vous en pensez? Pendant ce temps, je vais aller me chercher un mouchoir, tiens x)

BisouX à tous et à toutes, et à bientôt :3

_**White Assassin**_


End file.
